


[Fan Art] A Contented Obscurial

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: It’s a little unnerving when Credence loses cohesion with his arms around Gellert, but he knows the boy means no harm.





	[Fan Art] A Contented Obscurial

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2exsoj2srnh10v/Grindelbone-content_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
